


You'll Blow Us All Away

by Essae



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hamilton References, Songfic, bad grammar sorry, varians life pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essae/pseuds/Essae
Summary: A songfic of Dear Theodosia from Hamiltonbasically different points in Varian's life and the relationships, trials, and everything else he's facedhappy endingCassarian at the end, but mostly found family
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Queen Arianna of Corona & Varian (Disney), Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ulla (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	You'll Blow Us All Away

**Author's Note:**

> hey, this is my first songfic :)
> 
> I've been in love with Dear Theodosia so listen to the remix to gain some more context to this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUw6zEZRrKE
> 
> As always, please comment, and thx for your reading and support!! :)

**_Dear Varian, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother's name._ **

**_When you came into the world, you cried_ **

**_And it broke my heart_ **

He was perfect. That was all Ulla could see in her infant son as she held him in her arms. She could hardly believe he was here, that he was a beautiful combination of her and Quirin. He favored his father’s tan skin and black hair, hair that held an interesting blue streak. She’d spent her life-solving anomalies and quirks with alchemy so it was a very welcome feature in her eyes. Speaking of eyes, Varian opens his, and she is greeted by a light blue that mirrors her own. In fact, most of his face mirrors hers, his freckles, wide smile, and inquisitive expression. He’s been here for only a couple of hours and he’s already trying to figure things out. Varian’s face then morphs into one of frustration and he breaks into tears. Ulla bounces him gently, leaning down and kissing his forehead. His cries stifle to whimpers, as his eyes slip shut, and warmth floods Ulla’s heart as she pulls him closer rocking him to sleep.

**_I'm dedicating every day to you_ **

**_Domestic life was never quite my style_ **

**_When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_ **

**_And I thought I was so smart_ **

Quirin had left a part of himself behind in the Dark Kingdom. He missed Adira and Hector dearly, despite the rough break up of the brotherhood. They had been like siblings to him, all three of them being orphans adopted by the guard and trained to be the fiercest group of warriors in the seven kingdoms. He missed Adira’s eccentric attitude and willpower as well as Hector’s sarcasm and sense of duty. He even missed King Edward, his distant cousin, and friend who had ignored the brotherhood’s advice and had lost his family, kingdom, and sanity in the process.

He’d met Ulla in Corona after he’d left his old life in search of a new, quieter one. She was the quirky daughter of a baker who’d died and left her with his shop. While she was a fond baker, Quirin quickly discovered she was more than that after he’d gotten in an argument with her friend Donella in the bakery.

He was hit with some explosive icing and saw her and, while he was never one to believe in love at first sight, he’s only loved her more every day since.

He’d reluctantly helped the sick queen by telling King Frederick of the flower, though he warned the man of its dangerous consequences. Upon her healthy birth, Frederick had granted him and Ulla the abandoned castle in Old Corona. They’d sold the bakery to Monty and the rest was history.

While Ulla had granted him some happiness, the kidnapping of the princess had brought Quirin much guilt of his past and present failures to warn proud kings. He was done serving royals.

Now he watches his baby son smile and laugh as Ulla plays with a stuffed raccoon they’d bought him. His heart was finally full. His family had been made complete. He was done serving royals, he had a new duty now, and he was going to dedicate every day to Varian to ensure his life lacks the sorrow that controlled his.

**_You will come of age with our young nation_ **

**_We'll bleed and fight for you_ **

**_We'll make it right for you_ **

**_If we lay a strong enough foundation_ **

**_We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_ **

**_And you'll blow us all away_ **

**_Someday, someday_ **

**_Yeah, you'll blow us all away_ **

**_Someday, someday_ **

**_My father wasn’t around…_ **

Queen Ariana had been taking care of Varian for a month now while Quirin searched and hunted for his lost wife. After the loss of her daughter as well as her fertility, Ariana had been almost eager to look after the four-year-old though she wished it was under better circumstances.

Now her heart was heavier as ever as she’d just received news from Quirin that Ulla was dead. She walks into the room that had been serving as Varian’s only to find a guilty-looking child and an angry maid.

Varian was covered in pink goo, as well as a good portion of the room. “Sorry Mrs!” He says immediately, upon seeing her. “I-It wasn’t supposed to do that. Al…alchem…” he struggles to pronounce the word.

“You’re _highness_.” The maid scolds, as Varian didn’t quite understand titles yet, roughly wiping the small kid with a cloth. “You shouldn’t have played with this science stuff! Now, look what you’ve done!” She bows to the queen before leaving in a fit to presumably find supplies or possibly escape a hyperactive four-year-old.

Varian huffs slightly, though he has the grace to look ashamed in front of his. “I-I’ll clean it up, I’m sorry your highness. T-Trial and error is part of alc…alm…”

“Alchemy,” Ariana says slowly, helping him with the sounds. “It’s okay, if you want to conduct experiments next time make sure you ask and have supervision. You can help clean up later.” She takes a breath, getting down on her knees and placing her hands on his bony shoulders. “Little one, I’m afraid I have some bad news…”

Varian frowns, appearing confused and Ariana has to keep her tears to herself. The situation was all too familar, the result of which was her own nightmare. They’d both cruelly been robbed of a family member with no idea of where they are or if they are okay. Her poor daughter, she’d be seven or eight by now wherever she is. It was an agonizing worry and sadness that filled her heart day to day not knowing where she is or if she’s okay. She could only pray they’d be reunited one day and their family would be complete.

Varian’s situation was switched, and though he may at least find closure in knowing Ulla’s fate, there was no longer hope for a happy ending.

“Sweetheart, your father wrote. He found out your mother has passed. He’s coming back, but she won’t be with him. I’m so so sorry, Varian.”

Varian’s eyes widen in shock, eyes filling with tears. “No, No, No! Why? Why did she leave!” He sobs, and Ariana pulls him into a hug trying to soothe the grieving, motherless child. “S-She can’t go. I don’t want her to go!”

**_My father wasn’t around…_ **

“No, no, no, no ,no!!” Varian cries, running and beating against the amber encasing his father. “Dad! Daddy! No, no, no, no!” He falls to his knees. “T-This is my fault, y-you promised though! Y-You promised you wouldn’t leave me, Dad p-please!” He shakes and sobs harder than he ever had before, and Ruddiger chirps sadly as he tries to comfort his distraught boy.

**_I swear that I’ll be around for you…_ **

Ruddiger had always loved his boy. He tried to keep him safe and warm in his parents absence but there is only so much a raccoon can do. Varian mood in the past few weeks had fluctuated between rage fits, confused rambling, and bouts of sobbing and misery Ruddiger just couldn’t comfort him through.

Most of the time his face was set in a neutral determination as he ran tests and glowed in the sickly gold light the amber shone through the room. The kid was on autopilot, not even stopping to eat or sleep. The only time he had taken a break was this morning when he’d been so focused he’d wet himself before changing and getting back to his work.

Now Varian crashed to the ground out of pure exhaustion, and Ruddiger chittered and screeched trying to get him to wake. Varian moans opening his eyes and sitting up shakily and dazed.

“Ruddy? I…I don’t f-feel good. No…I gotta get back t-to work…Dad…oh-” he pauses as Ruddiger rolls an apple against his hand. He takes it and scarfs it down, it being the first food he’d eaten in a few days.

After a few minutes, he gets up on trembling legs, ignoring Ruddiger’s protests.

“I-I have to make him proud, I-I have to.” Varian says, petting him quickly before returning to his tests.

**_I’ll do whatever it takes…I'll make a million mistakes..._ **

“That’s enough, Varian!”

“It’s not enough,” Varian growls, readying himself for the end. “Until you endure the same amount of pain and agony I have!!”

**_I’ll make the world safe and sound for you…_ **

“You what!?” Varian says, jaw-dropping in disbelief.

Rapunzel stands in front of him with a huge smile on her face matching Eugene’s. “We want to appoint you as Royal Engineer Varian!” She repeats, wrapping him in a bear hug, picking him up and, spinning him.

Eugene gently guides his wife away from him as if sensing his hesitation and grounding her. “Of course, if that’s what you want kid.”

Varian nods slowly, “Of course I do, but I-I’m a known traitor to the crown, to you! A-And I know you forgave me and we’re moving past that, but that doesn’t mean others will.”

Raps smiles understandingly, “You were a huge part of the battle against Zhan Tiri, we trust you Varian. You’re the most qualified for the job and the most deserving of it. If the people of Corona don’t see that- which I’m sure most do - they don’t know you. We trust you. That’s what counts, right?”

Varian feels his heart swell as he smiles widely. “Alright, when you put it that way…” he laughs as Raps pulls him in again kissing him on the cheek with a cheer.

**_Will come of age with our young nation_ **

**_We'll bleed and fight for you_ **

**_We'll make it right for you_ **

**_If we lay a strong enough foundation_ **

**_We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_ **

**_And you'll blow us all away_ **

Cassandra smiles as she rubs her round belly, watching her husband focus intently on his machines. She’d come back from Corona only to find the boy she’d left behind was a man. He’d accomplished much of what he’d set out to do from the start. He’d made the people of Corona’s lives better as Royal Engineer and Advisor to the King and Queen.

After reconnecting as friends for a few months, old feelings had started to resurface for him although now it wasn’t that of a schoolboy crush. His feelings were real and so it seemed were hers. They’d dated a long time after that before tying the knot and later expecting their first child.

As Varian caught her eye and smiled his toothy grin, Cassandra knew they’d finally found right where they needed to be.

**_Someday, someday_ **

**_Yeah, you'll blow us all away_ **

**_Someday, someday_ **

Quirin’s pride for his son has always been large, but it reached its peak he watched the twins toddle around the living room. Varian held Baby Clara’s hands helping her walk and Cassandra bounced Flynn in her lap as she encouraged his sister.

Later, when he gets some time alone with his son, he tells him and Varian hugs him close.

“I love you, Dad. And…I’m proud of you too.” He smiles, looking over at his family bliss shining in his blue eyes. “You were there for me when it mattered and someday, they’ll blow us all away.”


End file.
